The Case of the Hypocritical Killer
by Asian Caucasian Invasion
Summary: Everafters are being killed, by someone who could only be using magic. Can the Grimms solve the case in time to save their friends AND still keep up with their normal life? School presidencies, boys, friends, death threats... It's all about balance. S&P17
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey! Caucasian here, kicking off Asian's and my first fic! We've been working on it for a while, but neither of us are really experienced at writing mysteries, so any pointers would be awesome. We wanted to fill the niche, though, and practice is always great.**

**Disclaimer: We happen to be two teenage girls and thus not a middle-aged published man. Therefore, The Sisters Grimm is not the property of us.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Come in."

He should have never said those words. He wouldn't have said them if he had known who was coming in. He had just given himself a death sentence.

The Candle Maker was a stout man. He was on the chubby side and had graying hair. He was physically in his 40s, but was much older than that. The Candle Maker was currently in his shop alone, carving a candle. He had told his workers to head home for the evening to spend with their families.

He was working on a customer's order: an Angel. They had requested for it to look happy, pure and angelic with open arms, they did. The Candle Maker concentrated hard on the candle in front of him. He was carving the eyes at the moment, his tool slowly shaving off curls of wax. He had already done the feathery wings, and was proud of the outcome. So all that was left was the hair, nose, and eyes. He decided to leave the inside of the eyes blank.

A wry grin played around his lips. He would give the angel "Angel Hair". Pun intended. Of course, Angel Hair wasn't really hair -but the noodles were yummy- so he had to picture the Blue Fairy's beautiful hair to get it right.

Yes, the Candle Maker had a crush on the Blue Fairy. So did the Butcher. And the Baker. They 'fought' over her (when she really was owned by no one) in private, saying she wanted a man 'who had patience for art', 'who wasn't afraid of killing animals', or 'who would make wonderful sweets just for her'. Of course, the Blue Fairy ignored all of their attempts at flirting with her.

The Candle Maker gave the Angel soft and straight-looking hair. He carved every single strand of hair to make it look realistic. Finally, he was finished with that part. He nodded to himself that it looked great. Now, the nose was going to be easy. The Candle Maker could carve those simply and easily. The lips...the Candle Maker had never carved lips. He always left it blank, saying the customer could do it for enjoyment. But this particular piece would not look happy without lips. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, thinking. Lips, lips... The Candle Maker concentrated on his tool, carving slowly. A thin bead of sweat slid down his face.

He was so concentrated that he did not notice the figure in the doorway.

The Candle Maker frowned deeply as his hand shook, the tool cutting into the angel's chin. He swore slightly. The Candle Maker never resorted to magic. He could fix the mistake by smoothing it out, right? He frowned deeply, visualzing a flat chin on the angel. He took out a wand he'd been given as a birthday present from another Everafter (how they knew when his birthday was, he would never know), and flicked his wrist. The Candle Maker smiled as the wax fixed itself.

He went rigid when he heard someone behind him humming.

"Tut, tut, tut. I thought you were better than that. My, my, my," the figure murmured.

The Candle Maker turned around and blinked. "Ah...how may I help you?"

The figure was wearing a black hood, blocking their forehead. Their cloak cascaded around them, onto the floor like spilled ink. The only thing visible was their incredibly angelic smile.

"Actually, I'm here to help you. Please hand me your wand."

"Excuse me?" he said with a confused expression.

"The wand has done you no good. How are you supposed to learn from your mistakes if you fix them before they turn into the lessons you're going to remember? Please hand me your wand." The figure's voice was filled with malice, but they kept the same bright smile.

"Um, sir -miss -whoever you are, I don't know what you're talking about."

They laughed. "Of course I do! I know about Everafters -don't worry, don't worry. Now please hand me the wand."

"Why?"

"Why not?" The figure beamed at him, their voice going dangerously low.

"I..." He backed away as the figure grew closer.

"Hmm, you're not bad looking. Of course, you are on the chubby side." She trailed her fingers across his chest. "But, we could make it work."

"I-I'm in a relationship," he stammered.

"No you're not, silly!" she said, catching his lie.

"With the Blue Fairy."

She laughed at him. "If I do recall, you, the Butcher, and the Baker were arguing about her not long ago in the Baker's shop, correct? None of you are with her."

The Candle Maker stared at her with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"

She waved at him off-handedly. "You don't need to know. Now, I can help you get over the Blue Fairy. We'd be great together..."

"I-I'm sorry...no."

Her smile dropped. "Why not?"

"Because..." The Candle Maker looked at her fearfully.

"You sicken me! All men sicken me! Magic sickens me! It's all sick, sick, sick!" she shrieked, suddenly grabbing his wand out of his shaking hands. "I'm going to rid this world of magic and the magical people to make it a better place!"

"W-what are you doing?" He was backed against the wall, both wands pointing at him.

"Magic is evil. It only makes everything bad, bad, bad! It can turn yourself against you!" she shouted, her fury growing. She stopped shouting and grew still. The figure walked closer to him, and patted the Candle Maker's cheek, sighing dramatically. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, sweet cheeks. But hopefully, you get to carve some more Angels in the next world. Bye, bye, bye."

Where the Candle Maker stood was a puddle of wax. The cloaked woman rubbed some between her fingers and sighed. "Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." She then glanced at the Candle Maker's unfinished Angel, and smiled.

Using the end of her own wand, she carved a crude smile that matched her own malicious one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sabrina was startled out of her nap by the bell ringing in her ear. She was sure it hadn't been that close to her when she'd sat down. In fact, she'd purposely sat as far away from the door and the bell as possible, because they did _nothing_ in first period, and she needed a nap. Badly.

"Ms. Grimm, I suggest you hurry to your next class." Her Homeroom teacher, Ms. Goodall, said sternly. "This is not behavior that's going to increase your chances of the class presidency."

"Dunno, I might win the slacker vote." Sabrina muttered, sitting up and rubbing her ear. That bell had been _loud_. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, which was much closer to her than she remembered it being. She made a face. Puck.

"Well, good morning, lazybones!" Puck grinned at her, shoving himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "Did we get our beauty sleep?"

"Why'd you move me?" Sabrina asked, not waiting for him. "Heck, _how'd_ you move me? I should have woken up."

"Grimm, you were dead. I just waited 'til the teach wasn't looking. Easy as pie. How'd you like your alarm?"

"I hate you." Sabrina said casually, walking faster.

"You love me." Puck gave her a lazy smile, keeping up with no effort at all.

"Just as much as I love Granny's cooking." Sabrina said. "Go away, would you?"

"Why?" Puck asked. "I like sticking with you. It drives you nuts."

"Because I'm going to talk with Hannah." Sabrina said, stopping at her locker and dumping her stuff on the floor while she opened it.

Puck made a face. "I'll see you in class, Ugly."

Sabrina grinned. She and Hannah had spent a long time convincing Puck that all they talked about was boys and clothes. It had been hard, because there were much more interesting things to talk about, but it was totally worth it. Hannah was her get-out-of-jail-free card when it came to the fairy.

At seventeen, Sabrina had mostly made her peace with Puck, but with that peace had come his annoying tendency to stick to her like glue. It bugged Hannah as much as it did Sabrina, which was why they'd come up with The Plan.

"Hey!" Hannah grinned at her, opening her own locker, three doors down. "Where's his majesty this morning?"

"I told him you were coming and he hightailed it." Sabrina said. "Have you seen Hailey?"

Physically, Hannah was everything Sabrina was not. Where Sabrina was thin, Hannah was a bit pudgy, but made up for it with her 'honkers', as Sabrina referred to her curves. Where Sabrina was blonde, pale and blue-eyed, Hannah had skin that Daphne called mocha, but Puck called mud. She had short, frizzy black hair that, when she bothered with it, could turn into gorgeous tight curls, but normally just stuck out at all angles. The only thing they had in common physically was their height. But inside, the girls were almost exactly alike. Both were sarcastic and a bit volatile, tomboyish, and completely independent. Hannah was a little better at following rules than Sabrina was, and Sabrina was more mature, but they'd been partners in crime since Hannah had moved to Ferryport Landing and exploded on Puck for taping a 'kick me, I'm new' sign on her back.

"Hailey's hanging up posters for you, Madam President." Hannah grinned at her.

"Oh, shut it." Sabrina said, slamming her locker shut again. "The election hasn't even started yet. I probably won't win, anyway. It's not like FLH has had a female school president before."

"Which, of course, has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that it's only been around for five years." Hannah said dryly, slamming her own locker.

"Nothing at all." Sabrina agreed.

The bell rang.

Sabrina cursed, rubbing her ear again. Why was it, she wondered, that she'd managed to be right by the bell _both _times it rang? Then she remembered that she was late, and cursed again.

"Jeesh, potty mouth." A voice said from behind her, and Sabrina spun. Hailey stood behind her, a stack of posters under her arm.

Sabrina smiled. Hannah might be her best friend (twin?), but Hailey was the only person outside her family that she could really be herself with. They'd gone through the Everafter War together, and after that, what was the point of secrets?

"I think I changed my mind about being your campaign adviser," Hailey teased. "I think I'll go vote for Jason. Potty mouths shouldn't be in charge of the freshmen. That's just wrong."

"They curse worse than I do." Sabrina said. "And so does Jason."

"Yeah, whatever." Hailey said. "Listen, you wanna bail on history with me? You can help me hang up posters."

Sabrina shook her head. "I can't. I've already missed two classes this month, any more, and I'll get detention."

"You can join Robin," Hannah teased. "Get up to all sorts of nasty business while the teacher's not looking."

"Does he have one today?" Sabrina asked, ignoring the 'nasty business' comment. Hannah didn't mean anything by it. Unlike everyone else. "That was fast."

"He got it in homeroom." Hailey explained. "I heard the kids talking about it. But- don't you have homeroom with him?"

"I may possibly have been asleep." Sabrina hedged.

"Gosh, child." Hannah teased. "What were you up to last night?"

"Writing the- history essay! I'm going to be so late!" Sabrina straightened up and ran for her classroom, which was halfway across the school. "Dangit dangit dangit!"

Hailey and Hannah laughed at her as she ran off.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Grimm." Mr. Bailey said as she arrived in the classroom, panting. "That's two unexcused absences on days when the computer says you're in school and three tardies for September. You've earned yourself a detention."

Sabrina groaned, making a face. "Really?" She asked, half begging. "Can't you let it slide?"

"No." Mr. Bailey said, and his voice told her there would be no argument. "Put your essay in the pile and take a seat. You _did_ do your essay, I assume?"

"Yeah, of course I did!" Sabrina protested, brandishing it a bit before laying it on the pile already on his desk and going to her seat.

"Nice going." Puck grinned at her.

"Aw, shut it." Sabrina said, sitting next to him. "At least I _did_ my report."

"He only takes off ten points if it's a day late." Puck pointed out.

"Yeah, which means that you'll get a ninety at best, and that's _if_ I edit your report for you once you're done. And that's a big if."

"You will." Puck said, leaning his chair back so that it was only on two legs.

"No I won't." Sabrina said. "I have detention, remember? And after that I have my own homework to do, and Hailey's coming over after dinner to help me work on my campaign strategy. So you can write your own essay, buddy."

"Eh-hem." Mr. Bailey said, looking over his glasses at the two.

They shut up. Mr. Bailey resumed his teaching.

This was Sabrina's life now. Sometimes she wondered if she missed the excitement of the war, but most of the time she was happy. It wasn't as if thing were boring now, anyway. Granny still did her detective thing, and Everafters would never be able to live peacefully in this tiny town. Now, though, she wasn't constantly afraid for her life, and she had normal friends, a social life, and normal problems.

Like detention.

Actually, she could get most of her homework done during detention if she wanted to. It would certainly be more productive than what that couple in the corner was doing. Seriously. How were they not getting in more trouble than they were already in? Nobody wanted to see that!

"No question what they're here for." Puck muttered in her ear, seeing where she was looking.

"Back-talking a teacher?" Sabrina guessed. "Or, no wait... I bet they drew on the desks!"

"And here I was thinking they missed five of Colluchi's homework assignments." Puck said. "Gosh. What was I thinking? It's obvious that they WEREN'T PUT IN HERE FOR PDA!" He said, shouting the last bit.

The couple broke apart and stared at Puck. The boy had the decency to look embarrassed. The girl, though, flared her nostrils and glared at Puck.

"Well, at least we're _dating_." She said. "Unlike certain couples in here I could mention."

Puck started to stand up, but Sabrina put a hand on his arm. "Leave it." She muttered. People were staring.

"Exactly!" The girl taunted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned and stood up, not even bothering to put on her intimidating face.

"Look." She said. "None of us wants to be here. Do you have to make it harder by being difficult? I mean, even if Robin and I _were_ getting dirty with each other in secret, which we aren't, at least we'd be doing it in _secret_, instead of sticking our tongues down each other's throats and our hands down each other's pants in public. It's disgusting, it's rude, and if you're going to let other people watch, at least film it and make some money? You'll be doing us all a favor."

"You'd be watching it, then?" The girl shot back.

"With you in it?" Sabrina gave the girl a raised-eyebrows, lowered eyelids look. "Please. If I were going to watch that kind of stuff, it would at least have someone I could stand to look at in it."

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, speechless. Sabrina sat back down, smiling smugly.

"Wow." Puck said. "Rawr. Catfight much?"

"That's a vote I've lost in the election." Sabrina muttered. "What's with the teacher?"

"Asleep." Puck said. "Very asleep. Like, Daphne-level."

Sabrina made a face. "That's not helpful."

"Time was you'd have punched that girl in the face." Puck commented, leaning back in his chair again.

"Yeah, but then you happened." Sabrina smiled sweetly. "And then I learned how to insult people. Come on, lead brain, do your homework so we can go home."

"Nah." Puck grinned. "How about you do it for me and I go find David?" David was a mutual friend who idolized Puck a little more than was healthy.

"That'd be a no." Sabrina said. "I'm not doing your homework for you."

"Why not?" Puck asked, tapping his pencil on one of the desk's legs. "You did it last year."

"Because this is senior year." Sabrina stressed. "And it matters, no matter what you think. I know you can't get out of here, but I can, and I want to be able to get into a good school. Which means I have to concentrate on _my_ work."

Puck grew quiet for a bit, letting Sabrina work on her math homework in peace. Or it should have been in peace. In reality, she could barely concentrate, because she was sure he was up to something. She didn't know what, but it couldn't be good.

"You're really going to leave next year?" He asked.

"I have to." Sabrina said, not looking up. "If I want to get a job, anyway. I can't just be like Granny and live off being a Grimm. Plus, I want to see the world before I come back here. Why?" She looked up at him, finally, and saw his expression. He looked... sad?

"Nothing." Puck shook his head. "You're not gonna run off or anything, are you? Disappear like your dad did for a while?"

"Of course not!" Sabrina protested. "Daphne needs me!"

"I'm..." Puck started, then trailed off. "It won't be the same without you, Grimm."

"Well," Sabrina grinned, "We'll just have to make this year the best one ever."

"Deal." Puck said.

"Part of that includes homework." Sabrina said pointedly. "Get to work."

Puck made a face, but pulled out his book. "Yes, mistress."

"Ooh, I like that." Sabrina teased. "Call me that more."

"What, are you a dominatrix now?" Puck asked. "Gosh, Grimm, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!"

Sabrina slapped him with her math book and was about to make a cutting retort when Daphne ran into the room. That was strange. Daphne was still in middle school. Sure, they shared the same building, but the eighth graders didn't go in the high school hallways.

"Sabrina!" She shouted, slamming the door open, "Someone's been murdered!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.** _**Firstly... I AM SO SORRY CHAPTER TWO TOOK SO LONG. Don't blame Caucasian -it's my fault. I'm trying to balance school and work and all that jazz. Also, I have my secret account which -as Caucasian knows- is kind of my main priority. Don't worry, though, I'm going to try a lot harder. :) Now, a reintroduction...**_

_**Heeeyyz! I'm Asian -here with chapter twoozes. As you can see, I have mastered the ability to make up words on the spot like someone we all know. Speaking of which, here's a Daphne filled chapter! Enjoyses and drink lots of aqualiquisplash! Stay dehydrated!**_

Aqualiquisplash: another name for water and ocean. Because ocean only has about two synonyms, and water none, this word was invented.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

The first thing that hit Daphne was the delicious coffee smell that was swirling in the air. She entered the store, admiring all the books, as she usually did. She had just come from school, so there weren't many customers. Only a few people were visible, most adults looking for something that could help them at work, or looking for something to pass the time. She grinned when she got closer to customer service, seeing her friend's dark brown hair and nerdy uniform.

"Hey, Tristan!"

"Yo, Daphne," he greeted, mock saluting her. "How was school?"

"Great. But I'm glad to be back to the books," Daphne said, putting on her work outfit: a plaid vest and fake glasses. It was a tradition they had here in Warnes and Fables -the coffee shop and local bookstore.

Tristan smiled. "Sheush, yeah. High school's a pain. You're lucky you have a lot of years left for you." Tristan was a junior in high school who had worked with Daphne for half of a year. He was Daphne's sidekick, as she was his -even if they were a few years apart. Tristan, although a junior, did not go to Ferryport Landing High. He always drove a few hours to his high school out of town because his parents refused to have him go to such "an unusual school".

"Believe it or not, I'm really excited," she admitted. "Not the part about work, but people say there are a lot of clubs. We have sports clubs in middle school, but we don't have anything like book club or writing club..."

"Not sure if they have them at FLH, but my high school has about... two of each. There are so many writers and readers that they have subsections because the classrooms are too small," Tristan said.

The bell rung, signaling someone was coming in.

"_Hi!_" a loud, high-pitched voice cried.

Daphne and Tristan greeted the customer. "Hey, Lexi."

The redhead grinned at them. "What's new?"

Tristan held a finger to her, and turned behind him, hovering his finger over the sections of newspapers. "FE...Ferry...Ferryport...Here." He handed her a newspaper, which Lexi exchanged with two dollars. "I heard something interesting happened."

"Oh?" she said, flipping through the newspaper. "All I really like are the comics, you know? But what's so interesting?"

"Someone was murdered the other night. I think it was an Everafter -The Candle Maker, if I'm remembering right," Tristan said thoughtfully.

"What?" Daphne gasped. "You're not serious, are you?"

"It says so here," Lexi peered at the words in front of her, adjusting her thin glasses. "'At approximately eight o' clock last night, the sheriff went into the Candle Maker's shop to find his remains as a puddle on the floor. The Everafter died under suspicious circumstances -believed as magic...' Good thing humans who don't know about how Everafters read the other newspaper -they'd freak out reading this..."

"Lexi!" Daphne cried.

"Okay, okay. I'm reading...'There was no evidence left behind from the murderer, but a candle that almost been finished was vandalized with a frightening smile...something like that. I need a new prescription."

Daphne grabbed the newspaper from her and scanned the page.

"Have you been eating veggies like I told you to?" Tristan questioned Lexi.

"Yep. Especially carrots."

"Hm. Take off your glasses."

Lexi took them off. "Now what?"

"How many fingers am I holding?"

"Six."

"Are you seriously a freshman? I only have five fingers on one hand, dummy."

Lexi cracked a grin. "I know. Maybe I'm starting to not need glasses anymore."

"Guys!" Daphne snapped. "This is no time to be talking about eyes! Someone was murdered!"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Daphne's in detective mode again."

Daphne sniffed. "I am a Grimm, aren't I? Anyways, I bet if there was no actual evidence left, the killer must've used a wand or something. But who would go after the Candle Maker?"

Tristan inputted, "Maybe just Everafters in general? Or the Everafters who side with your family?"

"Maybe, but the Candle Maker was with the Scarlet Hand at one point...Do you think it was them?"

Lexi shook her head. "From your storytelling about the war, the Scarlet Hand is over. I think this is a new enemy." Daphne shoved the newspaper into Lexi's arms and ran for the staff room. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell my family!" Daphne's muffled voice called from inside the room. "The Grimms are on the case."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You always get so excited about this."

"Why shouldn't I? Solving crimes is what I do best! Besides reading and writing, of course." Daphne had taken off her vest and glasses and was running for the door, but not before grabbing her rug. "Tell the boss it's a family emergency! Thanks! Bye, Lexi! Tristan!"

"Chao!" Lexi said happily.

Tristan mock saluted Daphne. "Aye aye, Daph. See you!"

Daphne ran out, the bell above the doorway ringing, barely containing her excitement. After doing a 360 of the bookstore, she unfurled the magic carpet, and got on top of it, making sure she wouldn't fall off. "Carpet, go to school!"

The carpet lifted itself from the ground, and zoomed through the parking lot, shooting into the sky. Daphne peered through the wind, seeing the tall building that was Ferryport Landing High. She knew Puck was at detention -he always was. Daphne always knew Puck would be a troublemaker both at home and school -even in public, he was no different. Though she suspected her sister would be home by now. Should she have gone home first to tell Sabrina?

It turned out she didn't have to. Daphne saw Hailey in the hallways, hanging up a poster for Sabrina's campaign. "She's in detention," Hailey said with a giggle, "'Brina got to class late and Mr. Bailey blew up in her face. Ish. The rumors were probably exaggerating."

Daphne headed for the room and burst the door open. Her expression showed excitement, but also horror of the situation. "Sabrina! Someone's been murdered!"

At first, Sabrina gave her an incredulous look. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I am. It was in the papers."

"Who was murdered?" a voice asked. The two sisters turned to see watchful eyes on them.

"Did I say someone was murdered? I meant someone murdered my gum collection. It's a sticky mess," Daphne tried to cover up.

"You middle schoolers, such weirdos," someone muttered. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at that person, about to defend her sister.

"Thank god, we can leave this place," Puck said, stretching. "I thought I'd get a cramp from sitting here. Let's go."

Sabrina stood up, then glared at a girl from the other side of the room. "If Miss Sleeping Van Wrinkle wakes up and hears you snogging, I can guarantee you, she will not be happy." The girl just shot a look at the trio as they walked outside of detention.

"Who was that?" Daphne asked.

"She was making out with a guy in front of us." Sabrina huffed.

Puck added, "It was disgusting," just as Daphne said, "That's so cute!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Daphne. They were eating each other's face off. Does that sound romantic?"

She made a face. "_Eating_ each other? That's...no. I had no idea we had zombies in Ferryport."

"C'mon. Did you bring the carpet, Daphne?"

"We don't need it. You can always ride me, 'Brina," Puck said with a smirk.

"_Please _tell me you brought the carpet."

"I brought the carpet," Daphne assured her, grinning. "Hop on."

When the trio entered the house, they were greeted with the sight of Uncle Jake flipping through the books. He looked up at them for a moment and smiled. "Hey, kids. How was detention, Puck?"

Puck grinned. "It was interesting, actually. Grimm got to call out these zombies." Daphne giggled.

"Huh? You had detention, too, 'Brina? And what zombies?"

"Mr. Bailey got mad that I was late to class," Sabrina responded. "And in my defense, the two were eating each other's faces."

"…Literally?"

"No, Uncle Jake. We don't have zombies in Ferryport Landing."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am."

Daphne piped in. "Anyways, why are you looking through the books? Did you hear about the Candle Maker, too?"

"Yep. Your grandmother wants me to look through the books while she questions the locals. You guys can help me. Sound good?"

"Fine," the three said simultaneously.

Uncle Jake's eyes smiled with mischief. "Then let's get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Caucasian says..._**

**Caucasian: All right, this time the long break is not ENTIRELY Asian's fault. Though I finished this on Tuesday and had to wait for it to be edited...**

**_Asian: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Most of it_ is _my fault._ _I'm_ _just...lazy. I haven't had homework for the past two days and I was being greedy -staying in bed, watching cartoons made by Japanese people. But now this is edited (but I have poor editing skills, so Microsoft Word is helping me this fine day!) and is posted. YARR! (Pirate for yay!)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They found _nothing_. The whole Grimm living room, and there was no information about enemies of the Candlestick Maker, or someone with a penchant for killing with no mark. Puck had made some Harry Potter killing curse jokes, but nobody had found them particularly funny.

"Well, kiddos, I think it's time to call it a night," Uncle Jake said, stretching. "You've all got homework, and Mom should be back any-"

The front door slammed. Uncle Jake pointed to it and grinned at them.

"You watched the window," Sabrina accused.

"Guilty as charged," Uncle Jake confessed. "But it was cooler before you pointed that out."

Veronica poked her head into the living room. "Are you done, then? 'Cause dinner's way past ready, and Basil's kind of upset that you didn't help set the table."

"He could have helped in here!" Daphne protested. "We'd have been done sooner, then!"

"You know he hates that," Sabrina pointed out. "He can't sit still that long."

"I could sit that still when I was his age," Daphne muttered.

Puck laughed. "That's a good one, Marshmallow."

I could!" Daphne protested.

"No you couldn't," Sabrina said. "You'd research, yeah, but the whole time you fidgeted."

"I don't remember this," Daphne said loftily.

"Of course not," Veronica said supportively. "Now come eat before the food gets cold."

When the family got to the table, Henry, already seated, looked up at them and groaned. "Not another mystery."

"How did you know?" Sabrina asked, sliding into her chair.

"Well, the fact that you've been relatively quiet all day," Veronica grinned.

"Plus you get _the Look_," Henry said, making a face at them. "Serious and... I don't know how to describe it, but if you look at each other, you'll see it."

"He's right," Basil said, making the face, too. "What's wrong this time?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Veronica said hastily. "No cases at the dinner table, you know that, Base."

"But mom, this is important!" Daphne protested. "Someone _died_!"

"And he won't become any more lifeless during dinner," Veronica said calmly. "It can wait."

Granny sighed and said, "Much as I'd like to discuss what you've found over dinner, _liebling_, your mother has a point. We set rules, and we're sticking to them."

"Fine." Daphne made a face, but her funk only lasted until she started eating, then she lightened up, concentrating on her food with the single-minded intensity Sabrina had never seen duplicated- though Puck and Basil came close.

"How was school today?" Veronica asked.

"Grimm got a detention." Puck grinned.

Sabrina slapped his shoulder, glaring. "Thanks, jerk."

"What did you do now, Sabrina?" Henry asked with a sigh.

"It's no big deal," Sabrina assured him. "I was just late to history too many times. Bailey's strict about that stuff."

"You know, if you were on time, that wouldn't happen," Henry pointed out.

"Oh, relax, Hank," Jake said, sawing at his steak. "It's not like you didn't get in your own share of trouble when we were kids."

"And it's not like Puck wasn't in detention, too," Daphne reminded them.

"Puck's always in detention," Basil said.

"I kind of think Daphne was trying to make me feel better, you know?" Sabrina told Basil, leaning on her hand and looking at him intently.

Basil shrugged. "Sorry."

"Attaboy." Puck grinned.

"Boys," Granny said warningly.

"What?" Basil asked with a mouthful of beans, so it came out more like 'whaphf?"

"Be nice to your sister," Granny elaborated.

"She's not nice to me!" Basil protested, swallowing his food.

"When am I not nice to you?" Sabrina asked. "I'm always nice to you."

"Lies!" Puck declared.

"Because you're the king of nice." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Basil, if you stopped taking lessons from smelly over there, I'd stop getting mad at you. But you're turning into a mini-him!"

"What's wrong with that?" Puck asked, affronted.

"Um... aside from the fact that you didn't _bathe_?" Daphne asked. "You don't know how to talk to girls. You don't want that for Basil, do you? Plus you turned all my clothes puke-brown, which was not gravy."

"I think that was actually an accident," Sabrina said. "Which is why Puck should never be allowed in the laundry room again."

"Fine by me," Puck said, propping his feet up on the table, and putting his hands behind his head.

"Actually, I think what Puck needs is lessons on how to do laundry," Veronica said. "Which is what's going to happen if he gets in detention again." She smiled at Puck in the sweet way that all the children had learned to fear.

Puck almost fell over in his chair. "_Whoa_, not cool!" he protested. "Why? Isn't detention bad enough?"

"I need to learn how to do that," Sabrina whispered to Daphne, nodding at their mother's face.

"I know!" Daphne whispered. "It's so useful!"

"How about your day, Basil?" Granny asked, straying away from the subject. "How did that go?"

"Fine." Basil shrugged. "Ms. White says to say hi."

"That's a lie," Red whispered. The formerly insane girl hadn't aged at all, and was now in Basil's class at school. She also hadn't gotten much louder, though she and Daphne remained close friends, despite their growing age difference.

"What happened, Basil?" Henry asked sternly.

"Nothing!" Basil protested. "It's no big deal."

"He was acting out, so Ms. White made him stay inside for recess," Red said, a little louder.

"Gosh, can't we have one kid that doesn't get in trouble in this family?" Henry complained.

"Hey!" Daphne protested. "When do I get in trouble?"

"Umm... last week?" Sabrina reminded her. "Spying on your teachers? And the week before that, snooping in the janitor's office?"

"It's not my fault that everything's been boring! I have to go looking for a mystery!" Daphne said hotly. "And they looked suspicious!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you get put in detention as often as I do," Sabrina said, leaning back in her chair. "Maybe more."

"More by about ten last year," Puck grinned. "I kept track. But I beat Daphne by twenty."

"Puck, I think Veronica's right," Granny said thoughtfullly. "Every time you get detention this year, you're going to have a household chore to do."

"What?" Puck asked, eyes wide, sitting up straight in his chair. "That's not fair!"

"I'm tired of getting things from your school telling me how much you get in trouble, so something has to be done to stop it," Granny said. "And what about next year? They won't put up with you doing things like that once you leave school."

"You talk like I'm getting a job or going to college or something," Puck muttered. "Like that's going to happen."

"It could," Granny said. "There's always community college, or online school. And if you want to live in this house anymore, you _will_ start looking for a job. Daphne has one already."

Puck just stared.

"Talk to the guy who replaced Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus," Sabrina suggested. "You said you thought it would be cool to be a dentist."

"Yeah, but that guy'll make me go to _school_ for it." Puck made a face.

"Well, those are your options, Puck," Granny said. "I suggest you think about it, because the days when someone could support themselves on a high school degree are gone."

"Actually, _you_ could use a job, too, Sabrina," Veronica said. "That way you could stop mooching money off your father and me."

Sabrina snorted. "Like anyone would hire me. But I'll look," she said hurriedly, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"I had a good day," Daphne offered. "At school, anyway. We dissected a starfish today in science, and I wrote three haikus that my teacher showed the class for English. Oh, and Melanie invited me to her birthday party two weeks from Saturday."

"Who's Melanie again?" Uncle Jake asked. "I can't keep all your friends straight."

"The one with the hair," Veronica supplied, and everyone knew who she meant. Melanie had _very_ red, very curly hair that she didn't bother to control.

"Do you want to go?" Henry asked. "You know you'll have to get all your homework done before you can leave."

"I know," Daphne said. "And I told her I was going. But now, with this... thing... that I'm not allowed to talk about... I dunno."

"Two things," Veronica started. "One, you should have checked with us before you said yes, and two, you have to go now, you told her you would. Besides, you'll probably have things wrapped up before then."

"Dinner's good, mom," Sabrina said. "I'm done."

"You didn't tell us about your day, yet, though!" Granny protested.

Sabrina shrugged. "Worked on the campaign. It was pretty normal except for the two people making out in detention. That was gross. I yelled at them."

"I'm done, too," Red said.

Nobody bothered to ask Red about her day. She wouldn't answer.

There was a knock on the door, and Sabrina stood up. "I'll get it."

"Of course you will," Puck muttered. "When do you not?"

"Hey, if you want to get it, be my guest," Sabrina said, walking backwards out the door. When he didn't move, she said smugly, "Thought so."

At the door were Boarman and Swineheart, standing there looking awkward and particularly piggish.

"Hey," Sabrina smiled at them. "Can you guys wait five minutes? We're almost done with dinner."

"Dinner?" Swineheart perked up.

Sabrina snickered. "I'll see if there's anything left. Daphne and Puck may have eaten it all already."

"Ooh, that would be lovely," Boarman grinned. "Thank you!"

Sabrina shook her head as the two chubby men walked past her toward the kitchen, calling, "No cases at the dinner table, you know!"

The pigs just shrugged, heading for the dining room anyway. Sabrina shrugged and went to the living room, where Red was already picking up books. She helped her, shoving all the ones that looked like they might be a bit helpful into a pile on the end table, and shelving the rest in no particular order.

Most of the rest of the family joined them ten minutes later, barring Henry and Basil, who had been forced into after-dinner clean-up duty.

"What's the problem?" Granny asked. "I assume there's been a new development on this case, otherwise you'd have stayed away."

"Well, yes and no," Swineheart said. "We don't have any new leads, but we do have a new issue."

"What's the problem?" Veronica asked. "Heck, what's the _case_? I was at work when Relda and Jake found out."

"The Candlestick Maker has been murdered," Uncle Jake said shortly. "No leads about who or why that I know of, unless Mom found some while she was out."

Granny shook her head. "What's the new development?" She asked the pigs.

"Openly anti-magic propaganda is being posted in town," Boarman responded. "In very public places. And we've talked to Hamstead, he implied that there've been some suspicious things happening in the outside world, too."

"Like what?" Daphne asked. "Why would anyone magical _come_ to Ferryport Landing, just to graffiti stuff and kill the Candlestick Maker?"

"That's where the mystery comes in, isn't it?" Swineheart shrugged. "We need you working as hard as possible with this, we're going to have our hands full with cleaning up the messages and controlling people, you're going to have to take the case on your own entirely."

"That's all right," Granny said. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"I'll talk to the Anderson Triplets," Uncle Jake offered. "See if they've noticed anything."

"Thank you so much," Swineheart said. "Charming's been getting on our backs already about this, and he's particularly stressed right now, with the wedding coming up and everything."

"Of course," Granny said. "We're happy to help."

"Well, if that's everything, I've got homework to do," Sabrina said, standing.

"Ah, Sabrina... We'd actually like to talk to you," Boarman said. "Alone."

"Uh... OK?" Sabrina shrugged. "We could go on the porch, I guess."

She led the two men out, very confused, and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, we've been thinking, and you know, you're going to need to get a job soon," Swineheart began.

"Funny. My mom was just saying that," Sabrina said, leaning against the house wall.

"Yes, well, we were wondering if you'd like to work for us," Boarman offered. "As a police detective. You'd have a salary, get to solve mysteries, carry a gun legally..."

Sabrina blinked a few times, surprised. "Well, that's a really nice offer, but I want to go to school next year. And I don't know where I'm going after that. I may not come back permanently, or I may decided that I want to do something completely different."

"Well, could you try it and see?" Boarman offered. "Just for this year, work at the police office part-time to get a feel for it, go off to school, and when you come back you can help. We're seriously understaffed at the moment, it's just the two of us, and I know it's a small town, but Everafters cause a lot of havoc, and we have to keep it on the down-low."

"Uh..." Sabrina mumbled.

"Think about it," Swineheart said. "Tell us in a few days. But we think you'd be a really good fit for the force."

"All right," Sabrina said, still in shock. She watched the two men walk off to the squad car, and drive away, a little dazed.

"What was that about?" Puck asked as she walked back in.

"They want to hire me," Sabrina told him, still surprised, "as a police detective."

"Ooh, you should totally do it!" Daphne squealed. "That would be so much fun! I'd be really jealous if I didn't already have a job at the bookstore."

"And if you weren't too young to have a job legally," Henry reminded her. "We're stretching things, letting you be employed."

"Hey, it'll be perfectly legal when spring comes along," Daphne defended herself.

"Where's Uncle Jake?" Sabrina asked.

"On the phone with one of the Andersens," Veronica said. "He wanted to get right to work."

But at that moment, Uncle Jake walked in again, his eyes wide. "The Andersens had news." He said. "There's been another killing."

Everyone stared. Red gasped.

"Oh, no." Granny whispered.

"It gets worse." Jake said grimly. "It happened yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Asian: Alrighty! Cau and I are having a contest thingamajig. If you win, you get...something, we haven't really decided yet, but it'll be awesome! Promise!**

_You have seen us before_  
><em>On this site before you<em>  
><em>We've talked to many people<em>  
><em>And your comments -we adore you!<em>

_Here's some clues for you to think on!_

_Like our username states,_  
><em>One is Asian, one is Caucasian,<em>  
><em>We like a lot of the same books,<em>  
><em>Both of us live in the US Nation!<em>

_We are young and old,_  
><em>It depends on how you look at things,<em>  
><em>And you've probably been told,<em>  
><em>That Asian sucks at rhyming things<em>

_History is a helpful clue,_  
><em>Try Google and see what you can do,<em>  
><em>Asian's orignally from Spain,<em>  
><em>Cau's originally from Britain!<em>  
><em>(Acually, we're Indian)<em>

_We both like reading, writing, and drawing,_  
><em>Though, I don't think I've heard of Cau ever bawling.<em>  
><em>However, I'm a crybaby,<em>  
><em>And it hurts even more when it's an author I'm waiting (coughAsian'sahypocritecough<em>)

**Asian: I...suck at poetry. That was Bleh.**

**What You Have To Do:**  
><strong>Guess who we are. Simple. But reviewers will be disqualified if they only review with an answer, and not an actual review to this story. And no, TheAfterShock -you can't answer because of Asian's big blabby mouth. Do not give hints, please!<strong>

**Asian: Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long. Things have been pretty rocky here, and I've had a lot of distractions...don't blame Cau -I'm just a really horrible updater. DX**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter anyways!**

**Caucasian: Yup. All her fault. ALL her fault. XD She wrote this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"What did the Triplets say?" Veronica asked when everyone was seated in the living room.

Uncle Jake shook the hair out of his eyes. "They said that the Black Night's suit of armor was the only thing they found when they were looking for magical items in the Black Forest. His body wasn't found, and everyone knows he never takes off his armor."

Henry blinked. "But how? This isn't making any sense."

Daphne mumbled thoughtfully. "We're assuming this person is an Everafter, but then how could they've escaped the barrier? Does that mean the person isn't an Everafter?"

Uncle Jake shrugged. "It's possible, but what human being would have something against us? I don't think any of us has had contact with humans other than ourselves these past few months, nor have we made new enemies. It can't be an Everafter because Baba Yaga said that the barrier keeps ALL Everafters in. I don't know how an Everafter would even make it to Germany -they'd still have to go by boat, car, or plane and all that planning would take weeks. Heck, the first murder happened only a few days ago! How could they have gotten out of Ferryport so fast?"

"Maybe they found a way out of the barrier," Sabrina suggested. "Have we checked the Hall of Wonders recently? We should make sure we still have the Vorpal Blade. And maybe the _murderer _has had contact with a non-Everafter. If I'm thinking right, they probably got some rich person to help them. It would take a while to get through all the legal stuff, but if this person had some personal jet, it could probably take them to Germany with no problem, right?"

"I hate to say it, but she might be right," Puck said, putting his hands behind his head and laying his feet in Sabrina's lap. "It sounds about right."

Sabrina pushed his feet off as her mom spoke. "Your theory sounds a little off, Honey. Not impossible, but there are some holes in it. What would this rich person gain? And if they didn't get the Vorpal Blade, how did they get out?"

"That's true," Daphne said, nodding. "Good thinking, Mom."

Sabrina rubbed her eyes. "Well, I guess we're going to have to think on this a bit more tomorrow. It's really late and I'm tired."

Uncle Jake looked at his watch. "Hmm. Looks like 'Brina's right. We'll be doing detective work bright and early tomorrow, too, so you better hit the hay."

Sabrina blinked. "Who even says that anymore?"

He grinned. "_Them cowboys sure do_."

"Giddy up, partner!" Daphne laughed. "We got some Zzzz's to catch."

The adults told them to have sweet dreams as she and Red galloped up the stairs with the two teens trailing along behind them. They all gave short goodnights to each other before going to their rooms.

Sabrina had almost closed her door all the way, when Puck stuck his foot in her doorway. "What?" she asked tiredly.

Puck gave her a lazy smirk and trailed his fingertips across her cheek. "Dream sweetly of me, Grimm."

She huffed. "As if." But there was no denying the redness rising up her neck.

Puck grinned at her reaction. "Oh you will. Because people say that if someone dreams about you, you're dreaming about them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He winked. "I'll be dreaming of you, of course."

Sabrina sputtered, trying to think of a comeback. When Puck said something honest to her -that might be taken in a good way, she didn't know whether to thank or punch him.

Puck smirked. "Sabrina."

Said blonde blinked angrily. "What?" All she wanted was to sleep -Sabrina knew she would have to deal with more campaigning stuff, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Puck."

Blood flooded to her cheeks. "What?"

"You know it's a fact that you blush if someone calls out the name of a person you like," he said, his grin widening. "That's cute."

Sabrina looked at him angrily. "Good night!" She slammed the door in his face, stomping towards her bed. Sabrina's face turned even redder when she heard him chuckle, and finally calmed down when his footsteps faded.

As she slumped on her bed, Sabrina became flustered again. What the heck was he doing? Trying to make a move on me? That jerk. He's trying to distract me again. Sabrina knew, Puck knew, Daphne knew, her friends knew, and most likely her whole family knew that she had developed a slight crush on Puck.

Of course, that didn't mean she had to act the jealous type whenever he flirted with a girl. In fact, Sabrina found it nice to be away from Puck when he was surrounded by girls. And besides, with business bustling about, there was no time for relationships. But Puck really got to her sometimes -and he knew it. That jerk, Sabrina thought angrily again. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. She didn't even bother changing into pajamas. Sabrina had had an eventful night, and was ready to sleep. After staring into space for what seemed like an hour, her eyes closed, but not before hearing his irritatingly smug words and mentally responding.

_I'll be dreaming of you._

You creepy pervert.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, kiddies!" Uncle Jake said, opening the door to Sabrina and Daphne's room with his foot. Luckily, the door hadn't been closed all the way. He had something behind his back.<p>

Sabrina sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She _had_ dreamed of Puck. Curses. "What are we doing again?" She asked, and shook Daphne so hard that the brunette fell onto the floor, her face making a hard, smacking sound on the floor. And still she snored. Sabrina sighed.

Uncle Jake smirked, and showed the plate of bacon he had behind his hands.

Immediately, Daphne sat up like a mummy. "Feed me!" she bellowed, reaching for the food with outstretched hands.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. "Get dressed first, then we'll go."

"What are we doing?" Sabrina asked, as she looked through her dresser for a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Detective work. We're going to the library."

Both girls groaned.

"No way."

"You must be cottonpuffled!"

Uncle Jake and Sabrina looked at Daphne. "What?"

"It means crazy," she defined. "Or messed in the head. Or lunatical...lunaticular...luna...something."

Her uncle laughed. "Okay then. You girls get ready -I'll get breakfast prepared." He closed the door and Daphne immediately giggled.

"Breakfast!" she sang, spinning around the room. "The most important meal of the day!"

Sabrina threw a collared shirt at Daphne which hit her in the face. "C'mon. The faster you change the faster you'll get to the table."

Sabrina went to the bathroom to dress while Daphne threw on her clothes as fast as she could. She dashed out the door and into the kitchen, plopping into a chair next to Puck who was feeding his shirt with crumbs that fell from his mouth. Some things never change.

"Yo, Marshmallow. Where's the soon-to-be Prez?" he asked.

"Putting her clothes on. And taking off her pajamas. Slowly."

"If you're trying to get me to blush, it's not working."

"Darn."

"Nice try."

"What did she try?" Sabrina asked, coming down the stairs. She had a comb in her hand and was raking it through her long, blonde hair.

"Nothing," Puck said nonchalantly.

"Sure." Sabrina rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to Daphne. "I don't think I want to know anyways."

Uncle Jake came into the kitchen with a box of donuts. "Eat up, kiddies, then we'll go."

Puck scrunched up his nose as he took three donuts. "Marshmallow and I are not 'kiddies'. Sabrina is the only four year old here."

"_Har har har_," she said sarcastically, throwing a piece of bacon at his face. Puck caught it with his mouth and ate it.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Uncle Jake ran for the door and on the other side was Sabrina's campaign manager.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Asian: Hallo! This is Cau's chapter, but I added some stuff at the bottom. Enjoyses!**

**Caucasian: And it's still her fault it took forever to get up. Just sayin'.  
><strong>

**Review Replies: **

**_Lilly Mae:_ **We're really sorry, but you can't really guess. I mean, you can, but you can't have an answer. 'Cause what if you got it right? Then everyone else would be all like 'oh, I'll just go look at her review!' So, yeah. Anonymous reviewers are ineligible for the competition. You'll know in a few more updates. I'd say a few weeks, but Asian has this odd habit of not updating her chapters. *ever-so-subtle-jab*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"What are you doing here, Hailey?" Sabrina asked, making a face.

"Don't look so pleased to see me," Hailey joked. "We need to work on your campaign."

Sabrina's face got more intense as she said, "Does it have to be _now_?"

"Yes, it has to be now," Hailey said, "We're meeting Hannah downtown in half an hour. Why?"

"We're in the middle of a case," Sabrina hissed, "and we were just about to go look into stuff."

"They'll do fine without you," Hailey responded, "Right, guys?"

"'Course we will," Puck grinned, "I'll be there."

"Well..." Uncle Jake said slowly, "She does have some good insights. They could be helpful."

Hailey gave him a look, saying, "The rest of you will do fine. Sabrina's coming with me." She grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Sabrina gave Daphne a pleading look.

"You can go back later," Daphne said supportively. "Look for stuff we missed."

"Fine," Sabrina muttered, allowing herself to be dragged to Hailey's car- an old thing, baby blue and huge, that Hailey loved. She'd picked her prom date, a mutual friend named David, up in it last year, even though his parents had offered to let him borrow their Mustang.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Sabrina asked, heaving the door of Hailey's car open. "It's not a school day."

"There's a volleyball game this morning," Hailey said, climbing into her car. "You're about to show some school spirit. I wish you'd worn orange."

"I don't own anything orange," Sabrina said, sitting down on the ripped vinyl of the front bench seat.

"You should," Hailey said. "That's our school color."

"Well, at least I'm wearing blue," Sabrina pointed out. Blue was their other school color.

"We're going shopping after this," Hailey said, starting her car.

"I don't have any money," Sabrina responded, buckling her seatbelt.

"I have a credit card," Hailey answered. "You can pay me back after."

Sabrina made a face again. "Fine," she muttered.

"Besides," Hailey added, smiling at Sabrina sidelong. "Bradley will be there, and we all know he_ loves_ you."

Bradley had moved to Ferryport Landing the previous year and had taken an immediate shine to Sabrina. Hannah had developed a crush on him, and he was, quite often, a member of their friendship circle, even though Puck said he was completely boring (lies. Bradley was nice, funny, and very interested in English Literature- especially Shakespeare).

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Bradley's just a friend, Hailey. A cute, sweet, funny friend, but just a friend."

"Sure," Hailey said, in a disbelieving tone. "Just like Puck's just a friend."

"Anything Puck and I might have had died when we were twelve," Sabrina said, and she was proud of herself for keeping a straight face. "And stop making me seem like a floozy."

"Is that a Daphne word?" Hailey grinned.

"Yup," Sabrina said, popping the 'p'.

"Sorry," Hailey said. "You do kind of put yourself out there, though."

"What?" Sabrina asked, brow furrowing. Did Hailey mean what she thought she meant?

"You, like... Well, it's not flirting, exactly, 'cause I don't think you know _how_ to flirt, but the way you interact with guys all the time, and you don't care what you do with your body... it implies that you're available," Hailey explained. "I know it's not on purpose, but that's what it seems like."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sabrina said.

"I can't describe it," Hailey told her, shrugging. "You're just... not careful, and people assume things because of it."

"I guess I'll have to be more careful," Sabrina said, looking out the window.

"Maybe a bit," Hailey said. "But it's nothing huge. Don't freak out about it."

Sabrina grinned at her friend (a false grin, but what did that matter?) and said, "I'm not."

"Good," Hailey said. "We're here." She parked the car and turned it off as Sabrina unbuckled.

The two girls headed for the gym, Hailey carrying her purse and camera, Sabrina wishing she'd had time to grab her wallet, at least. When they reached the bleachers, the game was just starting, and Hannah and Bradley had saved them seats. Bradley had bought Sabrina a bagel and a coffee (a fundraising incentive for people to come see the games).

"Thanks," Sabrina said, taking a long sip of her coffee and trying not to wince- it was too hot and too strong, but she'd need it to get through the game. "Are we losing yet?"

"No," Hannah said, "But give it five minutes."

"Honestly, you two," Hailey rolled her eyes, "They're not that bad."

"Oh yes they are," Hannah said firmly, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Then why don't you two join the team?" Bradley asked. He'd apparently never been to a volleyball game with Hannah before. "Hannah, Sabrina, you're both really athletic."

"We tried, freshman year," Hannah said. "But three people can't make a sports team. And we both made JV, so the juniors who weren't on Varsity hated us. And the talent hasn't gotten any better since then."

"Besides, baseball is really my sport," Sabrina said with a shrug.

"You mean softball?" Bradley asked.

Sabrina gave Bradley a very intense glare and, in a low voice, said, "Baseball."

"Okay." Bradley put his hands up. "Baseball."

"Still," Hailey said. "You don't have to be so hard on them."

"Bet you fifty bucks they lose," Sabrina said.

"Holy-" Hailey started. "Fifty?"

"Yup," Sabrina said. "Natalie's still got a broken leg, so she's out. They can't win."

"Fine," Hailey said. "How about this. I pay for your clothes if they lose. You stick with fifty if they win."

"Sounds good to me," Sabrina said.

They did lose, but Sabrina had a good time anyway. And now she didn't need to pay Hailey back.

"Bradley, you want to come grab lunch with us?" Hannah offered. "Before we get Sabrina some school spirit clothes?"

"Sure," Bradley shrugged with a smile. "I don't have anything else planned."

Sabrina made a face. She loved Hannah, really she did. But still. Bringing Bradley along on a girl's trip? After all, sure, she liked the guy, but it was kind of awkward when someone had a thing for you and you didn't feel that way about them but your best friend did.

They took Hailey's monstrosity to the Blue Plate Special. Sabrina would have liked to go to Sacred Grounds, but the atmosphere had changed a lot since Briar died, and it wasn't a very good place for a long conversation anymore. Besides, Blue Farrah gave Everafters and the Grimms special discounts most days, and even if she didn't have to pay for the clothes Hailey thought would be good for her image, she would still be short on cash.

Lunch did turn out to be fun, even if Bradley was staring at her a lot. She would have to do something soon, he was getting a lot more open about it. He might even ask her out if she didn't stop things. She'd been single her whole life, and she didn't think she was ready to change that. He didn't say anything, though, and Hailey drove him back to his car after they'd paid the bill (Sabrina got her discount, and promised to pay Hannah back for the borrowed ten dollars). Then they went off to Ferryport Landing's one and only department store where it was considered socially acceptable to buy school clothes: a rather small Macy's right by the train station.

Sabrina was immediately hustled into a fitting room, where Hailey and Hannah threw her several orange shirts in her approximate size. Sabrina picked the least obnoxiously bright one, traded it for her t-shirt, and left the fitting room.

"...Oh," Hailey said.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, crossing her arms. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know she looked ridiculous. "Why do you think I don't have anything orange?"

Hannah snickered. "Let me see if I can find something that's just got _some_ orange on it, okay?" she suggested.

"All right," Sabrina said, heading back into the dressing room to take off the orange shirt.

Hannah, with her deal-finding nose, managed to find three shirts: a white one with orange flowers, something made of layers of orange and blue frills, and one that was a mix of yellow, red, and orange. They had them bagged up and were on their way out when Sabrina saw it.

"Umm... Hailey?" she said, "Can you look over here for a minute?"

Hailey looked over and stopped short, saying. "Holy-"

"Yeah," Sabrina said, "I know."

On the wall of the train station was a large amount of dripping reddish brown paint which spelled 'Down with Magic. Death to Everafl'. The rest was cut off.

"What exactly is this?" Hannah asked.

"Ahm..." Hailey fudged.

"Come on," Hannah said, "I know you both know what's up. Just like you did the week Toby was out sick, and you both did with the pickle incident, and all those times Robin's been weird, and everything."

"Yeah," Sabrina said, "We maybe kind of do know about what's going on a bit more than you."

"Something's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Hailey said, "something big."

"And why aren't you telling me about it?" Hannah demanded.

Sabrina sighed and said, "I promise to tell you all about it when we get somewhere private, all right? You're not going to believe us, though."

Hannah made a face but said, "Fine."

"Sabrina!" Hailey protested.

"What?" Sabrina asked, "What else am I supposed to do? We should have told her ages ago! You want me to dust her like we do everyone else? She's my best friend! And you told David!"

"Look what happened there!" Hailey said, raising her voice, "He barely talks to me any more!"

"I think Hannah's made of a bit sterner stuff than David is," Sabrina said firmly, "And David's started to talk to you again. Sometimes."

"Fine," Hailey sighed, "but don't blame me if your best friend never speaks to you again."

"You guys are being really infuriating," Hannah said.

"Sorry," Sabrina said, smiling a little at Hannah. "As soon as we're in the car, Okay?"

"All right," Hannah agreed, starting forward again, quickly.

Sabrina shook her head and followed Hannah, and Hailey gave a sigh as she, too, headed back to her truck. In the car, Sabrina began giving Hannah the whole story- the true story, without any omissions. At the end, Hailey had driven almost to Sabrina's house.

"Wow," Hailey said, sitting back. "And... you're one, too?" She asked Hailey.

Hailey nodded tightly. "Daughter of the Goose Girl."

"And you told David and that's why he won't talk to you?" Hannah asked.

Hailey nodded again, saying, "He asked me out, after prom, and I told him there were some things he should know about me before we moved on. He didn't like what I told him."

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

"Like the fact that my mom can raise the friggin' dead!" Hailey exploded.

"She can what?" Sabrina asked, eyes bugging out.

"Well, you know how she talked to her dead horse's severed head in the fairy tale?" Hailey asked, "And it talked back? She brought it back to life 'cause she was really lonely or something."

"She ever do that in front of you?" Hannah asked.

"She's really strict about it. Says it goes against the laws of nature and is a bad idea almost all the time. I think she had a bad experience when she was younger," Hailey said, "But there was this one time when I was six. My parakeet died, and she brought it back for me."

"So, since you're her kid, can you...?" Hailey trailed off.

"Kind of not really," Hailey said, "Like, if I concentrate really hard, I can make them move again for a minute or two."

"Holy-" Sabrina sat up straight. "Hailey, you can help us!"

"What?" Hailey asked.

"You and your mom!" Sabrina exclaimed. "With the murders! I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

"Wait," Hailey said, "Murders?"

Hannah nodded, "What do you mean, murders?"

"I thought there'd only been one!" Hailey continued.

"What. Murders?" Hannah asked, emphasizing each word.

"Someone's been killing Everafters," Sabrina told Hannah, then turned to Hailey and said, "There was another one last night. In Europe."

Hailey sighed. "I won't be able to help much. With only two minutes. And I can talk to my mom, but she's probably not going to want to do it."

Sabrina sighed. "Can you ask her anyway?" She asked, "Just in case?"

Hailey shook her head, "The only way she's going to want to do this is if things get really bad. So bad I don't even want to think about it."

They'd reached Sabrina's house, and she opened the door and said, "Guess we'll just have to muddle through it on our own, as usual."

"See you tomorrow?" Hannah called.

"Only if I can get my keys back!" Sabrina called back, "Puck still has them."

Hannah didn't have a car of her own, and her parents didn't have one to spare on weekends. She rolled her eyes at Puck's antics as Hailey drove off. Puck had taken Sabrina's keys because she'd refused to let him borrow her car one time too many, despite the fact that he hadn't been able to get his license (too many humans at the DMV, and nobody who could forge him a birth certificate).

"I'm home!" Sabrina called, pushing the front door open. "Anybody here?"

"Hey!" Her mom's voice came from the kitchen.

Sabrina headed in to join her mom and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Your dad took Basil and Red out for ice cream 'cause they were upset about being left out again, and Granny took Elvis through that trunk of your uncle's to help the Andersen Brothers with the Black Knight situation," Veronica said, "And I stayed here to hold down the fort, see if I could find anything you guys missed." She was sitting at the table, looking through a stack of books.

"He's a softie," Sabrina said, "Isn't Basil supposed to be in trouble?"

"I know," Veronica said, rolling her eyes.

"Need a hand?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica shook her head. "Go do your homework or something. You spent all yesterday looking through these books."

"All right," Sabrina shrugged. "Hey, wanna see my new shirts?"

"Is that where you've been all morning?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina shook her head and said, "Hailey kidnapped me to go to a volleyball game, then she decided I needed more school spirit, so she decided to buy me orange stuff."

"Oh, sweetie, you look horrible in orange."

"I know," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "But we found me these," she flourished the shirts, saying, "and they don't look half bad on me."

Veronica smiled. "How'd the game go?"

"We lost," Sabrina said, as if that was obvious. "And the coffee was awful. But I had fun."

"Good," Veronica said, satisfied. "Anything else happen?"

"Yeah, actually!" Sabrina said. "But I'm waiting 'til everyone else gets here, 'cause it's important for the case."

Veronica sighed, but said, "Fine. Go do your homework."

Sabrina smiled and went off to her room to crack down on her homework and, more importantly, her college applications. She'd finished most of her homework and tried to start two of the applications before she realized that this was a great time to look for her keys. She was just about to get up and look for them when she heard the door slam and Daphne's voice call out 'we're home!'

She sighed and went back to her preCalc homework. If they'd found anything, they'd call her.

Sure enough, a little later, Basil appeared in her doorway and said, "Hurry up! They won't tell me anything 'til you're there!"

Sabrina dropped the math homework and ran downstairs, following her brother down in a series of clumps. She was too excited to be quiet. She wanted to know what they'd found.

* * *

><p>Puck was the first to see her as she walked down the stairs and grinned at her. "So, what'd you do?"<p>

"I went to the volleyball game -we lost, if you were wondering, and got some orange shirts."

"For school?"

"Yeah."

He looked triumphant. "Seems we had a cooler day than you, Prez. We found something pretty important -better than what you're going to tell us, I bet."

"Shut up," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes, and pushed past him into the living room. "I think what I found out is just as important as what you found." He snickered behind her.

Almost everyone was in the living room, aside from Granny Relda, who was making dinner in the kitchen.

"What did you guys find out?" she asked when they were all comfortable.

"You first," Daphne said, looking excited.

"Well it's sort of bad news," Sabrina admitted. "On the train station, someone spray painted: "Down with Magic. Death to Everafl" which I'm pretty sure meant to say Everafters."

Veronica shook his head. "That's not good, is it?"

"Nope."

Uncle Jake clapped his hands. "Well! We have good news!" Puck shot Sabrina an "I told you so" look. She replied back with a roll of her eyes.

"What's that, Jake?" Veronica asked.

"This!" From his jacket, he produced a thin, long object, covered in what looked like chocolate. "Ta-da!"

"A chocolate stick? Isn't that called Pocky or something?" Sabrina smirked.

Daphne laughed. "It's not Pocky!"

"What's Pocky?" Puck asked, interested.

"It's like a stick covered in chocolate, and there's three flavors -chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla, and oh my goodness, they're so good," Daphne rambled, licking her lips.

"If it's not Pocky, why is there chocolate on it?" Veronica asked, trying to move the conversation back to the case.

"Oh! We went to the diner after we found this and Puck dropped some melted chocolate on it."

"So, it's a wand," Sabrina said slowly.

"Yep."

"Are there fingerprints on it?"

"Unfortunately, whoever the owner of the wand is, they are a very clever person. They made sure to wear gloves every time they used it," Uncle Jake said.

"So...we're no closer to finding who it is?"

"I never said that," he told her, grinning.

Sabrina, Basil, Red, and Veronica looked at him questioningly while the sides of Daphne's and Puck's mouth turned upward.

"Because we have the killer's wand, we can locate them. They won't get away with another murder."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N.** Caucasian: Welp. Been a while. We have no excuses. We don't even have the previews for you anymore. You all probably thought we abandoned this. Well, we didn't! Also just in case you didn't know who we are by now, Asian and I decided to reveal it a while ago. I'm actually Curlscat, and Asian's Lara D.

Asian wrote this chapter, but it took me ages to edit it and I think she's busy, so I'm just gonna post this before I get her input. She can always (hint hint) edit it to say anything she wants later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The library wasn't as bad as Puck had thought, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

During sophomore and junior year, he'd been forced to sit at a table surrounded by books while Sabrina did his homework for him (neither were happy during that time). Their sessions would last between two and four hours, during which he'd have to endure the smell of dust, the echo of flipping pages, and the loud silence that rang in his ears. Maybe he was never really allergic to books, or maybe it was possible for someone to "work out" with his allergies because after a while, his allergic reaction had toned down to a series of small sneezes. And now he could handle a book without getting large rashes. Paper cuts, though, were another thing entirely.

Still, he couldn't help but cough and hack as dust filled his lungs when Daphne dropped a pile of books in front of him. "Couldn't- you have... gotten something published- within the past... decade?"

"Stop complaining, we have some work to do!" she ordered loudly and cheerfully.

A librarian popped out of nowhere and shushed her. "Be quiet!"

Daphne blushed and said, "Sorry." After the woman left, Daphne rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, can't they try being polite?"

"All right, Daphne, we're not picking fights with little old ladies right now." Uncle Jake came back with another large pile of books, and dusted off his hands when he put them down. "Puck, you start with those books, and Daphne, grab that leather-bound one."

"How about this," Puck said, pushing himself off the chair. "Why don't I look around and see if anything looks suspicious while you two do that?"

"You mean, 'Why don't I fly off while you guys do all the work?', right?" Uncle Jake said, raising an eyebrow. "Just make sure to grab some pink donuts while you're at it."

Puck smiled lazily at him as Daphne giggled. "This is why I like you better than Henry."

Jake chuckled. "Everyone likes me better than Henry."

He left the two to their own devices and passed the section of books by "B" authors. People would laugh at him if he said something caught his eye in a _library_, so he just decided he wouldn't say anything. He backtracked, and squinted at the blue book on display. On the cover were a boy fairy and two little girls hanging on him for dear life. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch it, but he was saved when a different book fell on his head. (Not sure if that was the kind of savior he had in mind.)

"Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his head.

The book fell on its spine to the floor, and Puck massaged his head. "This is why I hate books," he grumbled as he bent towards the ground. He picked it up and looked disinterestedly at the cover when he suddenly took a doubletake.

He squinted at the title and tried to determine if he was being pranked or something. Or if this might be viable to the case.

Then he shrugged, and threw the book over his shoulder, muttering, "Eh." The book didn't seem that interesting. According to Puck, the only book written fantastically by Shakespeare was A Midsummer Night's Dream (for obvious reasons).

When he came back into the library with a steaming box of pink donuts and saw the book still lying on the floor, he knew something was up. He picked it up again and, this time, handed it over to Uncle Jake.

"What's that?" Daphne asked, leaning over to get a look and, at the same time, grabbing a donut. "_The Taming of the Shrew_? Why'd you pick this out?"

Puck gulped down a donut before he spoke, "Well, it randomly fell on me when I, uh, passed this book shelf, and I thought it was kind of weird because Shakespeare doesn't start with "B", but I didn't think too much about it, so I threw it away. But when I came back, it was still on the ground, and the librarians are nuts about that, so I thought that was suspicious and weird, so, yeah." Hopefully they didn't ask any questions that would ruin his book-hating reputation.

Uncle Jake didn't seem too interested in making fun of Puck and flipped through the pages. "I don't usually read Shakespeare- he's hard to read sometimes, but this story is anti-feminist, right? About how women are only good when they obey men?"

Daphne gasped, "That's horrible!"

"Maybe for you, but I think that's awesome," Puck said as he laid back and put his feet on the desk. "Girls belong in the kitchen, making me food, you know- _ow_!" he cried out when Daphne flung a really large book at his face. "I think something's bleeding!"

"I hope something is, because if not, I have _War and Peace_ right here, bub!" she threatened in a eerily Sabrina-like way. Puck shrank in his seat, and Daphne, satisfied, turned to Uncle Jake. "Now what's your reason for pointing that out, Uncle Jake? And it better not sound like this doofuzzle here."

Uncle Jake put his hands up. "Women are smarter, prettier, and more mighty than men, definitely. And Puck, never insult a woman like that unless you want to be beaten up. Why do you think Sabrina hates you?"

"Well- oof!" Puck cradled his stomach, as Daphne had just whacked it with a book.

"I was _talking _to Uncle Jake first," Daphne told him sternly.

"Right, right. Well, it's just what I remember from learning about that book in high school. People criticized Shakespeare for 'hating women' all the time. But now that I think about it, haven't all the victims been male? Maybe the killer has a vendetta against guys?"

Daphne's eyes widened. "That's... actually possible, Uncle Jake. I know I would want to go out and kill guys who talked like that - well, not necessarily kill, but," she looked pointedly at Puck, "maybe rough them up a bit. It still doesn't explain why the killer's targeting Everafters specifically. They could turn all the chauvinists in the world into a pile of mashed potatoes if they wanted to."

"Well, I guess we can look into that later - we can take a break at the Blue Plate Special right now." Uncle Jake closed the book shut and grinned at Puck. "Seems you helped out after all. Nice going."

"No problem." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Daphne. "And people say I can't use my brain to be helpful." He smirked, tapping his forehead.

"You caught a book with your head. I don't think that's something to be proud about," Daphne said, her nose turned upward as she stalked away.

"Wow, you really upset her with that comment. You better make it up to her," Uncle Jake said as they left the library.

."Don't worry," Puck said smoothly. "I know how to deal with a Marshmallow."

"And how's that?"

"Dip it in some chocolate!" he said, grinning.

Uncle Jake would've laughed with him if not for Daphne's sudden scream.

"Puck! Uncle Jake! Come quick!"

They raced out to find a slightly old man swatting Daphne away in a nearby alley. Puck peered closer and realized it was Rip Van Winkle. Daphne must have caught him in one of his foul moods.

"Get away from me, little girl! I was trying to sleep here!"

"No, something was choking you! And I am not a little girl!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was-"

"Enough!" Uncle Jake shouted. "Daphne, exactly what happened?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "Well, I was storming out of the library because of _you know_ and I heard someone laughing all crazy-like and there was this hacking at the same time in the alley. I looked and saw _something _choking Mr. Van Winkle, but when I looked again, it was gone! I swear I'm not crazy because even he admits he saw it, too!"

"I saw nuthin'!" he bellowed, as his sleepy eyes slid in and out of focus.

Uncle Jake kneeled next to the old man and shook his shoulders. "Mr. Van Winkle, what exactly did you see?"

"I said I saw nuthin'! I was dreamin' when this crazy little girl woke me up like my wife used to do! I had a dream that she was still alive, pointing these flowers at me, saying, "Take these, then give them to me like you're going to propose to me!" She was crazy like that. So I took the flowers from her and she suddenly screamed, "No! You're not supposed to do that! I hate men!" And I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I just kept them, and she started strangling me and yelling like the crazy girl she was. It was such a beautiful dream, and then the girl woke me up!"

"Sir," Puck said, picking something up. "Do you think that maybe it wasn't dream? That someone actually had a _wand_ and was talking to you? That maybe you took their wand and they went all nutty on you and _did _try to strangle you because you didn't hand the wand back to them?"

Rip Van Winkle squinted at him. "And why do you say that, boy?"

Puck held out the stick he'd picked up. "Well, I mean, this is a wand, and it's radiating serious magic right now. Plus you have strangle marks around your neck."

"Would'ya look at that," he murmured as he marveled at the marks around his neck. "I guess someone did try to kill me!" He laughed. "Thanks, son. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap in my cab. All this drama is tiring me out."

"Wait! Don't you want a bodyguard?" Daphne asked as the old man stood up. "We can protect you!"

"Don't waste your energy on a grampa like me. 'Sides, who would want to put up with me _again_?" He chuckled again, waving them off.

The three looked at each other, flabbergasted.

Daphne squealed. "Wow! We just stopped a murder from happening!" Her eyes widened. "Oh my goggles, _we stopped a murder from happening_. Do you think this is related to the other murders we've been examining?"

"We'd be silly to think otherwise. He definitely said that the attempted murderer said, 'I hate men.' But what I don't get is the wand." Uncle Jake said, looking at the object Puck was holding. "Isn't the villain all for 'anti-magic'? That's a bit hypocritical, isn't it?"

"The hypocritical killer. Hey, at least we've finally named her!" Daphne cheered.

Puck smirked. "Hey Marshmallow, looks like I found another lead into the case. Am I still hard-headed?"

"Yes," Daphne said automatically, resuming her 'brooding' stance. "Now let's go to the Blue Plate. All this anger is making me hungry." She stalked ahead of them and Uncle Jake shot Puck a pointed look.

Puck held his hands up in defense. "I got this, Jake. Just get her a plate of chocolate covered pancakes, ice cream, and strawberries and she'll be laughing with me in no time."

Daphne was having a hard time supressing her smile when Farrah placed a chocolate fondue set in front of them. "I'm still mad at you, Puck."

"I know, but I'm still charming, aren't I?" He flashed her a smile and handed Farah some money from his wallet. "Keep the change."

"Why thank you, Puck," Farrah said warmly. "And I wonder why Sabrina doesn't want to date you?"

"It's beyond me," he chuckled. "I'm perfect."

Daphne grumbled, stuffing another chocolate covered pancake piece in her mouth. "You'll be perfect when you aren't so sexist."

Puck looked at Daphne straight in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Daphne. What I said was wrong and really stupid, and I don't like it when my Marshmallow is mad at me. Can you please forgive me?"

Daphne pursed her lips. "Hmm." Without warning, she threw the chocolate-covered spoon at him, flinging the thing directly onto his groin.

He stood up, pouting. "It looks like I pooped my pants!"

"Now you're forgiven," Daphne said, grinning mischeviously at him.

Uncle Jake came back from the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans when he noticed the opposite expressions on their faces. "So, what did I miss?"

"I made peace with Puck," Daphne said, dipping a strawberry in the fondue. "And Puck pooped his pants."

"I did not!" Puck said, glaring at her. "It's fondue."

"Puck put fondue on his pants, then." Daphne smirked.

"And on the wand, too?" Uncle Jake said, pointing to the wand lying beside the fairy boy. It had presumably gotten caught in the crossfire.

Puck sighed. He would let Marshmallow win. For now. "Sorry."

Uncle Jake chuckled. "We can clean it up when we get home. Let's finish this chocolate up -I'd rather not have it down my pants."

* * *

><p>When they got home, Sabrina walked down the stairs and saw Puck, who said, "So, what'd you do?"<p>

She replied that she had basically went to the volleyball game and gone shopping. That seemed to be all. After a short squabble about who had the most interesting day, they pushed each other into the living room and sat on opposite corners of the room. (Not because they wanted to, but because all the other seats were taken.)

"So," Sabrina asked the three. "What did you guys find out?"

Daphne had regained her bubbliness after the triumph of throwing fondue at Puck's pants and said, "You first!"

"Well, it's sort of bad news. On the train station, someone spray painted: "Down with Magic. Death to Everafl," which I'm pretty sure was meant to say Everafters."

Uncle Jake grinned. "Well, we have good news!" Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sabrina, who replied with a roll of her eyes.

Uncle Jake whipped out the wand which was still covered in chocolate. "Ta-da!"

"A chocolate stick? Isn't that called Pocky or something?" Sabrina smirked.

After Daphne laughed, she explained to Puck what Pocky was -the delicious chocolate-coated biscuit snack treat featured in multiple flavors, and to the others why the wand was covered in chocolate. "Puck dropped some melted chocolate on it."

Puck was about to open his mouth to retort, but then he decided against it.

"So, it's a wand," Sabrina said slowly.

"Yep."

"Are there fingerprints on it?"

"Unfortunately, whoever the owner of the wand is, they're very clever. They made sure to wear gloves every time they used it," Uncle Jake said.

"So... we're no closer to finding who it is?"

"I never said that," he told her, grinning.

Puck and Daphne smiled at him questioningly. He hadn't told them about this at the diner.

"Because we have the killer's wand, we can locate them. They won't get away with another murder."

* * *

><p>I ended it like that as a recap. There might be a lot of errors, but I finally did it, haha. :) Deadlines help a lot.<p>

~Lara

PS. Let me know if I messed up somewhere -I probably did, haa. :D

Curlscat/Caucasian: Okay. Next chapter is me, so we'll see how well that goes.


End file.
